Bad Wolf
by PuckLovesSabrina10148
Summary: Takes place after The Parting of Ways in Season 1. With the new Doctor, Rose wonders about everything she knows. She starts to worry when she starts to get sharp pains in her chest. Will they figure out what is happening. I suck at writing a summery.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is a Doctor and Rose story. They are my fav couple! Anyway, something happens to Rose after she becomes the Bad Wolf. You're going to find out what!**

**It is similar to the scripts of the TV show, but I'm changing it a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Doctor Who. **

**Bad Wolf**

Chapter 1

Rose's POV

I woke up in the TARDIS and the Doctor was leaning on the machine in the middle of the control room.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Don't you remember?" he asked me.

"I was at home. No, I wasn't. I-I was in the TARDIS, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else."

I looked at the Doctor who was looking down at his hands. He looked at me and said, "Rose Tyler," he chuckled.

All of the sudden, gold came out of his hand and his head. It was beautiful but scared the hell out of me at the same time. Finally, it stopped, but when I looked at the Doctor, he wasn't the Doctor.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger standing in the middle of the TARDIS.

"Hello, it's me. Oh," he stopped and just started saying random things. "New teeth. That's weird."

"What?" I asked.

"It's me Rose. The Doctor." He smiled a goofy smile and looked at me. I stood just stood there. "Where was I? Oh yes!" He started to push buttons and pull levers. "I regenerated. It's a Time Lords way of cheating death." He stopped for a second and looked at me. "Neat huh?"

I smiled and nodded. "I need a drink," I said. I headed to the kitchen while the Doctor was still doing his thing with the TARDIS. I walked into the kitchen and fell to the ground. My chest felt like it was on fire. The pain was unbearable. I yelped and grasped me chest where my heart was.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I asked myself. I lied on the floor for a few minutes. The pain finally went away and I got up. I got a glass of water and drank it quickly. The pain was gone completely, but something felt wrong. I walked back to the Doctor.

"What took so long?" he asked me. "Were here!"

"Where is here?" I asked him as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"London, Earth, the Solar System. I did it!" I looked at the door. Wondering what would be waiting for me when I walk outside. I finally gathered up the courage to walk through the door and saw the Doctor lying on the ground, unconscious. Mum and Mickey were next to him, kneeling on the ground.

"What happened? Is he alright?" I asked them.

"I don't know He just keeled over," Mickey said. "But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

"What do you mean?" my mum asked me.

We brought him inside and put him on the bed. I checked for his heartbeats.

"His hearts are still beating," I said.

"Hearts?" my mum asked.

"Yeah, he's got two," I told her as I walked outside.

"Anything else he's got two of?" I heard her ask.

I turned around and said to her, "Leave him alone!"

My mum walked out the door and followed me into the living room. What is going on with the Doctor? I have to admit that his new face was pretty foxy. Stop it Rose! He's a friend. Thinking that he's foxy is just weird.

My mum kept asking me about what happened to the Doctor. I had to admit that I didn't know much myself. It was all new. Right when I thought that I knew everything, this happened.

I decided to go for a Christmas walk with Mickey. He's not mad at me anymore which made me so happy. Whenever I started talking about the Doctor, Mickey got upset. I guess it was still a delicate subject to him. I saw these weird Christmas guys playing instruments when I was out with Mickey. They just gave me the creeps.

Mickey was going on about something, but I was too focused on the Santa guys. They stopped playing their instruments and the one with the trumpet held the instrument like a gun. They all were and they started walking towards me. All of the sudden, fir came out of one of the instruments and bullets out another. I grabbed Mickey and pulled him to the side.

"It's us. There after us," I said. They shot at us again and we ran away.

"Why are they after us?" Mickey asked me as we ran. I didn't know, but somehow, I knew that it had to do with the Doctor and his regeneration.

"Taxi!" I screamed. The Taxi stopped and we got in. I took my phone out and called my mum. Unfortunately, she was on the phone already, probably talking to her friend.

I needed to get home and check on the Doctor.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked.

"I think that they can sense that the Doctor regenerated and it can help them somehow. Or maybe it means that they can take over Earth without him getting in the way," I said.

We arrived at home and we ran to the Doctor. When I ran inside, I saw my mom on the phone. I grabbed it from her and hung up.

"Hey!" she said.

"It's not safe," I told her. We kept trying to figure out where to go when I noticed something different. "Mum, where did you get that tree? It's new."

"I thought you bought it," she said to me.

"I haven't been home!"

"Well, you went shopping and it just appeared at the door. The doorbell rang and there it was."

"It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

We all looked at the tree. The tree started to spin at an alarming rate. It started to come towards us and it went through our table. The table was nothing but broken pieces now. We ran into the room where the Doctor was. My mum was screaming and they put the wardrobe in front of the door. It wouldn't stop it, but it would slow it down.

"What are we going to do?" my mum asked. I got the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctors jacket that was hanging up. I put it in his hand and tried to figure out a plan. I tried to think, but before I could even process a thought, my chest started to hurt again.

I screamed and my Mum and Mickey looked at me. I looked at the Doctor and the tree burst into the room. Pieces of wood flew everywhere.

I crawled over to the Doctor and whispered in his ear, "Help me."

He sat up and used his sonic screwdriver to stop the tree. I'm not sure what happened next. All I saw was darkness.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Wolf**

Chapter 2

Rose's POV

I woke up to see the Doctor's face over mine. He leaned back and I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You passed out," the Doctor told me.

"Oh. Anyway, why did we get attacked by a Christmas tree?"

He smiled at me and I knew that he was enjoying this. He always enjoys the moments when we are in danger.

"Remote control, but who's controlling it?" he asked himself.

I looked at Mickey and asked him, "Is he talking about the Christmas tree?"

Mickey nodded at me. Okay.

What happened to me? Why am I getting all these pains in my chest? The Doctor must know, or he will know. He can figure out anything. He'll help me, I know he can.

We all followed the Doctor outside. We looked down and saw the Santa robots on the street.

"What are they?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor didn't answer him. He raised his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Santa robots. The Santas began to back away and then disappeared in a blue light.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them away," Mickey said.

"Pilot fish," the Doctor said.

"What?" we asked him.

"They were just pilot fish." The Doctor fell back in pain. "You woke me up to soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." Gold came out of his mouth. "You see?" I looked away and looked at the window. I could slightly see my reflection in it. My eyes had a slight gold tint to them that was never there before.

"The pilot fish could smell it from a mile away. So they eliminate the defense. That's us," I said. MY eyes still were glowing gold, but when I finished talking, my eyes stopped glowing gold and the Doctor looked at me.

"How did you know that?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "Lucky guess?"

The Doctor screamed in pain, "Ahh! My head. Ohh, I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

My Mum cut him off and the Doctor kept repeating what he last said. My mum kept talking until the Doctor said, "I need you to shut up!"

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much has he?" my mum said.

I was only half listening to what they were saying. How did I know what the Doctor was going to say? Maybe hanging around him gave me some smarts. Still, he has never mentioned pilot fish and I know exactly what they are and what they want.

The Doctor started to say something but instead asked, "Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry," my mum said.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry."

"What? He gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

The Doctor once again screamed in pain.

He looked at me and said, "The- the pilot fish mean that something- something is coming." He passed out again and I already knew what to do.

We put him back in the bed and I walked outside. My mum handed me a cup of tea. They were watching something about something that they sent up into space.

Mickey was looking online for info on pilot fish. I didn't need to know anything because I already knew everything, but I didn't want anyone to know. At least, not before I figured out what is happening to me.

"I found it. They're scavenger, like the Doctor said," Mickey told me. "Something is controlling them and something is coming."

The TV started to go all staticy and then an alien appeared on the screen. I tried to think of what it was, but I couldn't. I couldn't even remember what happened after I woke up. I tried to think but I couldn't.

A bunch of different news stations said the aliens were real and many other things.

I got up and walked into the Doctors room. My mum was already in there. She might've been sleeping, I don't really know. Mickey showed up behind me and I said, "The Doctor, he wouldn't do this to us. He'd wake up. He'd save us."

"You really love him don't you?" Mickey asked me.

I sighed and hugged Mickey. We can only hope now.

I heard a noise from outside and we all went to see what it was. I saw out neighbor chasing her husband as he walked. My mum was talking to her, trying to figure out what was going on. My chest started to hurt a little, but not enough that it would show. Only some people were being controlled. It has to be that one alien doing this. I saw everyone head up to the roof and I followed. Anyone who was hypnotized just stood there on the ledge.

We walked back inside and saw our Prime Minister on the TV.

I walked out of the living room and stood in the doorway of the room where the Doctor was. I couldn't help it. I felt the tears come out of my eyes. MY mum came over.

"He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He left me!"

As I was crying into her shoulder, the ground shook. We fell to the floor and then ran outside. I looked up and saw a space ship flying over our heads.

They're here.

The ship stopped over London and I ran back inside. Mickey and my mum followed me. Once we were back inside I said, "Mickey, we're gonna carry him. Mum, get your stuff and get some food. We're gone."

"Well, where to?" they asked me.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth," I told them.

"What are we gonna do in there?" my mum asked me.

I looked at her and said, "Hide." It killed me to hide and not fight. The Doctor taught me to reason with them and never run away unless it is the last resort. I just don't know what to do. Why can't you wake up Doctor? I need you.

"Is that it?"

"Mum, look in the sky. There's a great big alien invasion, and I don't know what to do, all right?" My mum put her hand on her hips and finally agreed to go. "I've traveled with the Doctor and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide. And I'm sorry. Not, move!"

My mum ran out of the room and started to get some food. Me and Mickey picked up the Doctor and started to head out.

My mum cam w with five bags of food. Really? We walked into the TARDIS.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked me.

"Not anymore, no," I said to him.

"Well, you did it before."

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden." I was lying. I remembered some things. Not everything had been wiped. Some memories stuck with me. "If I try it again, I think the universe rips in half." MY chest started to burn and I held a hand over my heart.

"Are you alright?" Mickey asked me.

I looked at him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Carrying the Doctor took a lot out of me, that's all." My chest hurt so badly. I felt like it was being ripped apart.

"So what do we do, just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets."

My mum started to pour us tea. She then went to go get the rest of the food. I stared at the Doctor, hoping and praying that he would wake up now. Earth needed him. I needed him.

Mickey started to mess with the screen to see what was going on outside.

It had been a while since mum left. "Where's mum?" I asked. Mickey shrugged. "I'd better give her a hand." I got up out of the chair that I was sitting in and headed for the door. When I step outside, I looked in front of me for a second and then someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed when the thing grabbed me.

"Get off me!" I screamed. I saw Mickey come outside. "The door! Close the door!"

He ran back and closed the door just in time. I looked at them. They started talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Why wasn't the TARDIS switching the language to English?

I saw Harriet Jones and gave her a hug. She asked me, "The Doctor, is he with you?"

I said the only thing that I could say.

"No, we're on our own," I told her.

A guy who was with Harriet Jones was translating what the guy was saying. I wasn't listening. The pain in my chest was back. I tried to listen to what they were saying. From what I could understand, I now am representing Earth. I leaned down and put my hands on my knees. I felt so weak. Something was happening. I looked up. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know.

My eyes were gold.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him. "You can't take over Earth. We have yet to begin the amazing things that we can do. Leave now Sycorax!"

"Or what?" he asked me.

"Or…wait. You're speaking English." I felt the gold escape from my eyes. I was back to normal.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!"

"If I can hear English…" I looked at the TARDIS. The doors opened and there stood the Doctor. I am just thankful that he didn't see my eyes or hear what I had just said.

I looked at the Doctor and he said, "Did you miss me?" I smiled. The Sycorax brought out an electric whip out and tried to whip the Doctor, but the Doctor just threw the whip away. "You could have someone's eye out with that."

"How dare-" the Sycorax started. He held his staff up, but the Doctor took it out of his hands and broke it in half. I had to admit, it was pretty hot. No! Stop it Rose! Oh not again.

"Now just you wait. I'm busy," the Doctor said. With a smile on his face, he turned to Mickey and said, "Mickey, hello!" He turned to Harriet. "And Harriet Jones, M.P. for Flydale North. Blimey. It's like "This is your life."" He turned to me and said, "Tea! That's all I needed. A good cup of tea. A superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses." Somehow, I knew what he meant. It felt good to finally understand what he was saying. "Now, first things first, be honest. How do I look?"

I didn't know how to answer that. "Umm...Different," I said.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just different." He looked so hot, but I wasn't going to tell him that to his face. We don't need his head to get even bigger than it already is.

"Am I…ginger?" he asked me.

"No, you're just sort of brown," I told him.

"Oh, I wanted to be a ginger. I've never been a ginger. And you, Rose Tyler," He pointed at me, "Fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me. Ohh, that's rude. IS that the sort of man I am now. Am I rude?" He then started to complain that he wasn't a ginger. Harriet was so confused on who he was, but the Doctor told her that he was the same man as before, just a new everything.

"If I may interrupt," the alien said.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fella," the Doctor said.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" the Sycorax said in a threatening tone, that was deep and loud.

The Doctor being himself had to do what he did next. He imitated the Sycorax and said, "I don't know!" It was actually funny. It took me everything in me not to laugh. I looked to the side and saw a huge button. The Doctor started to babble and I just focused on the button. How was he controlling the humans? Did I just think of my race as humans? I meant us. Yes, us. Everyone seemed pretty distracted. I inched closer and closer to the button. I opened the side to get a look of the controls. I saw blood in the middle of some sort of dish. Blood control! My eyes started to glow gold. You can't kill someone if they're under blood control. This button wouldn't harm them at all.

I looked up and saw the Doctor coming closer. My eyes were back to normal and I stood up.

"Doctor, this is blood control. So this button won't kill them," I said. I pressed the button with my elbow and then leaned on it. "It'll set them free." I smiled.

"I haven't seen blood control for years!" the Doctor said.

"You killed them," Harriet said.

"What do you think big fella? Are they dead?" The Doctor asked the Sycorax.

"We allow humans to live," the Sycorax said.

"Allow? You've no choice. Blood control is just a cheap bit of voodoo. Nice thinking Rose, but how did you know that?" he asked me.

"I-I don't know. I just assumed," I said. The Sycorax then threatened to call in back up or something like that.

"Leave the humans alone!" the Doctor screamed.

"OR what?" the Sycorax asked.

"Or," The Doctor grabbed a sword and said, "I challenge you!"

The Sycorax laughed and the rest of that race laughed too.

"Am I right that the sanctified ruled on combat still apply?" The Doctor asked.

They then started the battle. The Doctor seemed to be enjoying the whole thing. He looked really good fighting. I never knew that he could fight like that. The battle headed outside as the Doctor ran through a door that led to a balcony type thing. The Doctor got knocked to the ground and the Sycorax cut his hand off. I gasped as his hand started to grow back because he was still regenerating. I threw the Doctor a new sword and the battle continued. The Doctor took the sword out of the Sycorax's hand and made him swear that he would leave this planet alone.

I gave him his robe and he found another fruit in his pocket. We didn't notice that the Sycorax got up and headed for the Doctor with the sword until he threw the fruit and the Sycorax fell to the ground far below.

"No second chances," the Doctor said. I gave the Doctor a hug and we walked back to the TARDIS. He turned to the alien species and said, "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet. When you tell them of its riches…its people…It's potential…When you talk of Earth then make sure that you tell them this. It…Is…Defended!" We then headed back to Earth's ground in a huge blue light.

The Sycorax ship started to leave, but not before Harriet had the ship blown to pieces. The Doctor turned to her and started yelling. I was looking at the TARDIS and wondering what she'd done to me. Everything has changed. I'm no longer just Rose, I'm something bigger. I wish that I knew if it was for the better

-DW-

I headed back home to celebrate Christmas. The Doctor walked in and he was no longer wearing pajamas. He was wearing a pin stripped suit with a long, brown coat over it. His shoes of course had to be different. He was wearing a pair of converse. I smiled and told him to come sit down. The rest of the night was amazing, until we went outside.

It looked as if it was snow, but it turned out to be ash from the burning ship. I went back inside and packed my things. I gave my mum and Mickey a hug goodbye and then headed for the TARDIS. Next stop, anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and/or added the story to their fav stories list!**

**Bad Wolf**

Chapter 3

Rose's POV

We stepped out of the TARDIS and the Doctor said, "It's the year five billion and 23. We're in galaxy M87, and this…This is New Earth." I looked around me. Cars were flying over my head. In front of us was water, but on the other side of the water, was a magnificent city. New Earth. It looked all futuristic and beautiful.

"That's amazing," I said. "Oh, I'll never get used to this, never. Different ground beneath my feet." I started jumping up and down in excitement. "Different sky. What's that smell?" I turned to the Doctor for an answer. He bent down and picked up some blades of grass.

"Apple grass," he told me.

"Apple grass! Oh, it's beautiful," I said to him. "I love this. Can I just say, traveling with you, I love it."

"Me too." He gave me that grin that made my stomach twist, but in a good way. Every time I look into those eyes, my mood increases and my heart flutters. I really am starting to like him. Not just as a friend, but maybe something a little more.

"Come on!" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me across the grass to a field that looks over the city. We sat there and ate some food. IT was a fantastic time.

"Where to first?" I asked him.

"I thought right there." We turned to the right and saw a huge building.

"Why? What is it?"

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this." He took out the physic paper. On it said 'Ward 26 Please cme.' "Someone wants to see me."

"Hmm, and I thought we were just sightseeing."

We headed for the hospital with our arms linked as we walked. It felt so nice and I just hope that nothing would ruin this day.

We walked into the hospital and the Doctor said, "I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." I gave him a reassuring look and looked around.

"No shop. I like the little shop," the Doctor said.

"I'd thought that this far in the future, they'd have cured everything," I said.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war."

I walked back toward the Doctor, but the sight of the nurse's face stopped me. It was the face of a cat. They're cats!

"They're cats," I said to the Doctor.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow." What did he mean by that? Is pink and yellow good in his mind? He pointed his finger to a bare wall and said, "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." I stood in place as the Doctor walked to the elevator. I saw the doors closing with the Doctor in them.

"Hold on! Hold on!" I screamed as I ran towards the elevator.

"Oh, too late. I'm going up," the Doctor screamed from the rising elevator.

"That's all right. There's another lift!" I screamed.

"Ward 26 and…" he said something else, but I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I screamed.

He screamed something, but then gave up trying to tell me what. I guess I'll find out.

I walked into the other elevator and said, "Ward 26, thanks." Something was off though. Ward 26 is up, not down. The elevator was going down. I was trying to figure out what was happening when I was hit with a shower of water. I gasped in surprise. By the time the water stopped, I was soaked head to toe. Then, something blasted me. I have no idea what it was. Hot air started to blow on me, like a hair dryer. I dried myself off and then, the elevator doors opened. I walked out, completely dry. I braced myself for any dangers that could be down here.

I saw a man standing there. I said to him, "Um…I'm looking for ward 26."

"This way, Rose Tyler," he said to me and then walked off. I looked around me and saw a metal rod. I picked it up, just in case I needed a weapon. I followed him and he led me to a room with a projector playing a tape. There was a woman on screen. Her voice.

"Wait a minute. It's Cassandra!"

"Peekabo!" she said from behind me. She was all skin again.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." I warned her.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do, flap you to death?" she asked me.

I felt the pain in my chest. I grasped my chest and tried not to show it.

"Yeah, but what about Gollum?" I asked her. The pain kept getting worse and worse.

"Oh, that's just Chip. He's my pet."

"I worship the mistress," he said suddenly. He had weird markings on his face, like he was sewn together. Knowing Cassandra, he probably was.

"Chip sees to my needs," Cassandra said.

"I hope that means food," I said. I wondered how she could be alive. My mind answered my question. Her brain survived and her eyes were salvaged from the bin. The skin was the back of her body. "Ha! So you're talking out of your..." I said and started laughing.

"Your eyes, they were gold," Cassandra said. I ignored what she had just said.

"They don't know that you're here, do they?" I asked them.

"Chip steals medicine, helps milady, soothes her, strokes her," Chip said.

"You can stop right there, Chip," I said to him.

Cassandra then said that she was the last human alive. I got frustrated and started to yell at her. She believed that the people of New Earth were just mutant stock. Why can't she understand that they evolved while she stayed still.

"I've been hidden down here for a while. The Sisters are hiding something," Cassandra said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Oh, these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come closer."

"You must be joking. If you think I'm coming anywhere near you." I backed up and my hands were caught in what looked like electricity. I couldn't move. "I can't move. Why can't I move Cassandra? Let me go!"

Blue came all around me. I don't understand. What's going on? I looked at Cassandra. Red energy came out of her and headed for me. It went into me and all I saw after that was gold. Gold like the heart of the TARDIS.

I looked all around me. Cassandra took over my body! That is so rude. I looked behind me and saw the outline of the TARDIS. I ran towards it, but I couldn't reach it.

"What's happening?" I asked myself. Suddenly, I could see what Cassandra was doing. It was like a TV screen and no sound. I felt like I was looking through my eyes, the eyes Cassandra has taken over. I felt m body tense and I could feel Cassandra trying to get into my thoughts and succeeding. I guess she realized that I'm here with the Doctor.

I tried to make sense of what was going on. I looked at the screen and saw that she was with the Doctor. How could he not know that it's me.

"Let me feel what she's feeling." I said. The gold listened to me. I could feel everything that she was feeling. Of course, I could feel what she was feeling when she began kissing the Doctor. My Doctor! I could feel the kiss on my lips. It felt so good. I wish I was the one really kissing him and not Cassandra.

"I don't want to see anymore!" I screamed. The gold listened. The screen vanished. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, but all I could do was sit there and hope. I felt like something was weighing me down. HE just kept getting heavier.

All of the sudden, I felt lighter. The weight slowly went away and I was back in control of my own body.

"Blimey, my head," I said. I saw the Doctor there and he had his back to me. "Where'd she go?"

"Ooh, my." The Doctor said. "This is different."

"Cassandra?"

"Goodness me, I'm a man."

"Get out of him!" I said.

She ignored me and said, "So many parts, and hardly used. Ah, Ah! Two hearts. Oh, baby! I'm beating out a sambe."

"Get out of him," I said again.

"Ooh, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You thought so too." I had to admit that I did think he was foxy, but not when Cassandra is in him! "I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it." The door burst open and the sick humans came in. "What would he do? What would he do. The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" Cassandra asked me.

I looked behind me. "Ladder. We've got to get up."

"Out of the way blondie!" Cassandra said as she pushed me out of the way. She is so rude! I started climbing the ladder and saw the Doctor above me with Cassandra still in him.

We'd been climbing for a while and I said, "Get out of him. The Doctor will know what to do! He'll think of something."

"Now, now, now. _God_, it was tedious inside your head, hormone city," she said.

"We're gonna die if..." I got cut off when something grabbed my foot. I looked down. It was one of those cat nurses. I tried to shake her off, but failed. One of the sick touched her and she died and fell off the ladder.

"Move!" I screamed at the Doctor/Cassandra. She followed my orders and started to climb.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked me.

"Use the sonic screwdriver," I told her.

"You mean this thing," she asked as she pulled the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket.

"Yes, I mean that thing."

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" I screamed. If saving the Doctor meant going back into the gold all alone, then let it be.

Cassandra went back into me and I was surrounded in gold again. This time, I wasn't conscious.

I was back and was still in the same place where I was when Cassandra came back into me.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout," The Doctor aid, but I think that it's Cassandra.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" I screamed.

"But id I go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude." Yeah, so are you!

"I don't care. Just do something!"

"Oh, I'm so gonna regret this."

She went into one of the sick and started complaining about how she looked.

"Nice to have you back," the Doctor said to me.

Cassandra came back into me and I fell to gold then darkness.

-DW-

When I was back in control again, we were in a hospital room. I fell and the Doctor caught me and asked, "Ooh, you all right?" It felt so good to be in his arms. I almost fainted because it felt so nice. "Woah. You okay?"

"Yeah. Hello," I said with a smile.

"Hello," the Doctor said. "Welcome back." I really wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. He doesn't want to be with a stupid human.

Chip came up to us and said, "Oh, sweet lord, I'm a walking doodle." Cassandra.

"You can't stay in there," said the Doctor. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city, they can build you a skin tank, and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour and certainly my finest hat. But, I'm afraid we won't have time. Well, poor little Chip is only a half-life and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" Chip's body fell to the ground and Cassandra asked for one final thing and then she would die.

The Doctor took her back to that one day. The day of the one party that was on the projection when I first met Cassandra. All Cassandra wanted to do was tell her past self that she was beautiful. A little conceited, but she would finally die. Everything must come to an end and it was her time.

After all of that, I needed a good night's rest. The Doctor went into his room and I went to mine. I went to the mirror in my room. I looked at my eyes. They were normal until I tried to think of another place or time that we would visit. My eyes glowed gold and soon so were my hands. I was surrounded in it. I never understood what it was, but I didn't care. It was beautiful. Before I could take in all the beauty of it, the pain came back. Worse than ever. I felt like my heart was being split apart. I screamed in agony and the Doctor must have heard me. He came running into my room and he saw me on the floor. The gold was gone and all that remained was me. I was on the floor holding my chest and praying that the pain would go away.

"Rose!" he screamed. He didn't know what was going on, but I did. I looked up at him. His face was filled with panic and fear.

The pain got worse, but then started to go away. Through everything, the Doctor held me in his arms. I could see the tears escaping from his eyes. I knew that tears were coming from mine too. When I had enough strength to get up, I tried, but the Doctor wouldn't let go of me.

"I'm alright," I said to him.

"No you're not. Something happened to you Rose," he said to me.

"I know. It felt like my heart was being ripped apart," I said and started to cry.

"I will figure out why this happened. I promise you Rose. I will figure out what is happening."

During the pain, I kept hearing two words that scare the hell out of me.

Bad Wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! This chapter won't be based off an episode. Whatever happens in this chapter didn't happen in an episode!**

**Also, I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I can't post chapters everyday which sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I really wish that I did.**

**Bad Wolf**

Chapter 4

Rose's POV

After the Doctor got me a glass of water, he stayed in the room to make sure that I was okay. I was sitting on my bed with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'm fine Doctor," I said to him.

"No you're not. You could've died just now. And it's probably my fault," he said to me. Why does he always think that everything is his fault? Whatever happened to me is because I looked into the heart of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. It always goes away. I'm getting gused to the pain now. It just took me by surprise." I didn't realize what I had said until he looked at me with a hard expression.

"This has happened before?" he asked me. I nodded. "And you didn't tell me?" He got out of the chair he was sitting in and started pacing. Great, now he was pissed.

"I didn't want you to worry. It has never been that bad. The only time it was even close to that bad was when you regenerated. When I went to the kitchen. That's what took me so long."

He looked at me like he didn't know who I was for a second, but then his eyes turned back to the old, caring eyes that were always there.

"You should have told me," he said.

"I know, but I was scared that you would think that the only good thing for me was to go home. I'm not going home," I said as I crossed my arms.

"You really think that I would let you go?" he asked me. I looked at the Doctor. He looked old, but young at the same time.

"If it would keep me safe, then you would. You've done it before."

There was a moment of silence and neither of us knew what to say.

"I'm scared," I said quietly. "Every time I get the pain, I'm scared. What if I actually die from it? What the hell is going on Doctor?"

He came over to me and hugged me. I started to cry again. Should I tell him about what I heard and the gold? Might as well, right?

"Doctor, there's something else that you don't know," I said. He let go of me and looked at me, waiting for me to say something. "When I was in pain just before, I heard two words over and over again." I looked at my hands and started picking at my nails.

"What were the words? Rose, what were the words?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and said, "Bad wolf."

He ran his hand through his hair like he always does nowadays. He started pacing and mumbling words that I couldn't understand, he was speaking too low.

"Doctor, I'm I gonna be alright?" I asked him.

He stopped mumbling and pacing and looked at me. He came over to me and sat down next to me. "I will make sure that you're alright. I promise you that I will fix this." He started to head out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to figure out what is happening to you. Just try to get some rest." I nodded my head and went to go get changed in a t-shirt and sweats. I went into my bathroom, got changed, and then brushed my teeth. I walked back into my room and saw the Doctor sitting on my bed.

"Figure anything out?" I asked him.

"No, not yet. I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault. Whatever is happening to me is my fault." I sat down next to him on the bed.

"You were fine until you started traveling with me. It _is _my fault."

"If you think that this is your fault, you are bloody insane. You have saved my life a countless number of times. None of this is your fault. I chose this life and I am not leaving."

"Even when your life is at stake, you always manage to add something very Rose Tyler," he said with a laugh. I joined in and put my head on his shoulder. "What else happens when you get the pain in your heart?"

"I get a headache after it, but what if it's just a normal human thing?" I asked him.

"It's not. I checked that first. Whatever's happening to you isn't human."

"Then, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You figure everything out."

"Well...yeah I do," he said with a smile. "I can't figure it out thought until you have another heart pain. Sorry, but you'll have to wait to know what's wrong with you. You have to tell me the next time you're in pain, even if it's the littlest pain."

"Okay. I promise."

"Try and get some sleep. And I mean it. Don't come out of this room until The sun is high in the sky."

"Are we in space, or on land?" I asked him.

"Well…were in space." I laughed. "Wake up whenever then!"

He started to leave, but I stopped him. "Doctor!" He turned around. "Can you stay in here? I don't want to be alone."

He came over to me and sat on the bed. I lied down and he put his arms around me. It just felt right. I could've stayed there forever, but I knew that he wouldn't do this again.

"Doctor, you won't leave me will you?" I asked him.

"Never," he told me.

I looked up at him and saw him grinning his big, goofy grin that I love. I know I've known him for so little time, but I love him with all my heart.

I kept looking up at him and I felt myself bringing my head towards his and I saw him lowering his head. Our lips met and I finally got to do what I wanted to all week.

Kiss him.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of Doctor Who characters.**

**Thanks to everyone who faved this story!**

**Please review!**

**Bad Wolf**

Chapter 5

Rose's POV

When we finally broke our lips apart, I looked at him and saw a huge grin on his face. He looked so handsome, but so goofy at the same time.

"You are grinning like an idiot," I said to him.

"Well, I got to kiss the girl that I've been wanting to kiss, so I have the right to grin like an idiot," he said. I laughed and pecked him on the cheek. I tried to get up, but he stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to get out of here! I don't like being stuck in my room. Come on! One trip? Please?" I asked him. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and it must have worked. He rolled his eyes and got off the bed. We headed for the control room and he started to do his thing.

"So, where to?" I asked him.

"Before we go, if you have any pain at all, you have to tell me. Got it?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I got it," I said to him. "So, where are we going?"

"Let's find out!" He started to press buttons and pull levers. The next thing I know, we're both on the floor, laughing. "That never gets old!"

He gets up and then helps me up. But, not before making sure that I was okay.

"I'm fine!' I told him.

"Just checking," he said as he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the TARDIS. We were greeted by men, some on horses and some walking, pointing guns at us. The Doctor and I put our hands in the air.

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl," A man on a horse said to us.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked them. Like usual, he was smiling as we had guns aimed at us.

"How can you be ignorant of that?"

"Oh, I'm-I'm dazed and confused," the Doctor said with a Scottish accent. "I've been chasing this-this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, you timorous beastie?" It took everything that I had not to laugh.

I tried my hand at the scent, "Och, aye. I've been oot and aboot." It didn't work out to well.

"No, don't do that," the Doctor whispered to me.

"Hoots mon."

"No, really, don't. Really." I gave up trying that accent. I guess I have to work on that, don't I?

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the man asked him.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon from the…Township of Balamory. Uh, I have my credentials, if I may." The Doctor started to reach for his pocket. The man nodded and he took out his psychic paper. He showed it to them and said, "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Dr. Bell himself."

"Let them approach," a female voice said from behind the men.

"I don't think that's wise ma'am," the man on the horse said to her.

"Let them approach," she repeated form the carriage.

"You will approach the carriage and show all due deference."

We walked towards the carriage and a man opened the door. I smiled and wondered who it could be.

The Doctor turned to me and said, "Rose, might I introduce her majesty, Queen Victoria, Empress of India and defender of the faith."

"Rose Tyler, Ma'am," I said and did a little curtsy. And my apologies for being so naked."

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me," she said to me. "But you, Doctor, show me these credentials." He handed her the psychic paper. She looked at it and asked, "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed bu the Lord Provost as my protector."

"Does it?" the Doctor asked her. Got to love that man and the psychic paper. "Yes it does. Good, good. Umm…then let me ask why is your majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line," she answered.

"An accident?" the Doctor asked.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"Ann assassination attempt?"

"Wait, seriously, there's people out to kill you?" I asked her.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," she answered.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but 10 miles hence," the man on the horse said. "We've send word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor and his..timorous beastie will come with us."

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving. It's almost nightfall."

"Indeed and there are stories of wolves in these parts, fanciful tales intended to scare the children, but good for the blood, I think." I looked at the Doctor. His hair was blowing in the wind and it made him look so cute, especially with the small grin on his face. "Drive on!" the Queen told the driver.

While walking behind the carriage, the Doctor and I talked about Queen Victoria's near death experiences. Apparently, she has had about six attempts on her life so far.

"And I'll tell you something else," the Doctor said to me. "We just met Queen Victoria!"

"I know!" I said as I grabbed his arm.

"What a laugh!"

"She was just sitting there."

"Like a stamp."

"I want her to say, "We are not amused." I bet you 5 Quid I can make her say it."

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privilege as a traveler in time."

"10 Quid?" I asked him.

"Done," he said.

We walked some more and just talked about the most random things. We agreed that we shouldn't kiss in their presence so we won't blow our cover. I'm not going to be able to stand not kissing those soft lips.

We finally arrived at a huge, brick house. It was quite beautiful actually.

A man named Sir Robert came out of the house and bowed to Queen Victoria. I started to listen when the Queen said, "Thee Torchwood estate."

"And please excuse the naked girl," the Queen said to Sir Robert.

"Sorry," I said to him.

"She's a feral child," the Doctor said in his Scottish accent. "I bought her for sixpence in old London town. It was her or the elephant man, so…"

"Thinks he's funny, but I'm so not amused. What do you think Ma'am?" I asked the Queen. Please say it! Please!

"It hardly matters," she said to me. Damn. "Shall we proceed?"

"So close," I whispered to the Doctor. One of the Queen's men went into the carriage and brought out a locked box.

"So, what's in there, then?" the Doctor asked.

"Property of the crown," a man answered. "You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." We walked into the house and headed up stairs with the Queen and Sir Robert. In the middle of the room, hanging out the window a bit, was what looked like a type of telescope.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour," the Queen said.

"All my father's work," said Sir Robert. "Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

"I wish I'd met him. I like him," the Doctor said with a smile. "That thing's beautiful. Can I, um…" He pointed at the machine.

"Hel yourself," Sir Robert said to my Doctor. I like the sound of that. My Doctor. Not the Doctor. But my Doctor.

"What did he model it on?" the Doctor asked. We walked towards the piece of equipment.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little…Shall we say, Eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

"It's a bit rubbish," the Doctor said as he inspected Sir Robert's father's work. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's a stupid kind of a-Am I being rude again?" he asked me quietly.

"Yep," I said to him.

"But it's pretty. It's very…Pretty."

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," Queen Victoria said as she stepped a little towards us.

"Mm! Thought you might disapprove, you majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused or something? No?" I asked her.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer?" I looked at the Doctor and he was trying to hold in his laughter at my attempts to get her to say the phrase. I smiled and looked back at Queen Victoria. "Sir Robert's father was an example to us all, a polymath, steeped in Astronomy and the sciences, yet equally well-versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more," the Doctor said.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe-Coburg."

"That's Bavaria," the Doctor whispered to me.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." Whenever they talked about wolves, it made me think of the Bad Wolf inside me. I can feel it in there. It's only a little bit, but it's there and it scares the hell out of me.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" the Doctor asked.

"It's just a story," Sir Robert informed us.

"Then tell it."

Sir Robert was about to tell us the story, but a servant interrupted him.

"Could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler?" the Queen asked. "I'm tired of nakedness."

Another try at it. "I's not amusing is it?" I asked her.

She completely ignored what I said and turned to Sir Robert. "Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it." The Doctor whispered "Ohhh." In my ear, bragging that she didn't say it. I hit him lightly in the chest. "We shall dine at 7:00 and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am," said Sir Robert.

I was escorted to a room and when I walked in, I headed for the wardrobe to find some clothes. I took out a dress and held it up to me. I decided that I didn't like it and put it back. I held up more clothes to me and started having fun with it. I pulled out a blue dress and started to twirl a little, even thought it wasn't on me yet. I put it on the bed and headed for the other wardrobe. I opened it and yelped in surprise to find someone hiding in there. She looked so scared and there was so much terror in her eyes.

I started to get a little bit of pain in my chest, but ignored it. It could wait. The pain went away in a couple of seconds anyway.

I told the woman to comeout of the wardrobe and tell me what happened.

She was crying when she said, "They came through the house, in silence. They took the steward and the master and milady." We sat on the bed while she told me what happened.

"Listen, I've got a friend, well more than a friend now. Anyway, he's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me."

She shook her head. "Oh, but I can't miss."

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"F-Flora."

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come one." I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. I looked out the door to see if the coast was clear. After, I grabbed her hand and started walking down the hall. We turned the corner and saw two of the soldiers passed out on the ground.

"Oh, miss, I did warn you," Flora said to me. I knelt down next to on of the men and checked for a pulse.

"He's not dead," I said thankfully. "He must be drugged or something." I heard Flora scream and I got up and turned around. Two men grabbed us and I was dragged out of the house. They dragged us to a cellar and chained us up. We weren't the only people there. Every real servant of the house and the lady of the house was there. In front of us was a cage that contained a hooded figure. I stood up and walked toward the cage after the people who kidnapped us went outside.

"Who are you?" I asked the hooded figure.

"Don't enrage him," said a man from behind me.

"Where are you from?" I asked the man in the cage. "You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Ohh," the hooded man said. "Intelligence."

"Where were you born?"

"This body. Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my…Cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

Doctor, where are you?

**Please review and I know, I'm sounding like one of those whiney authors. I know a bunch of you are reading this story, so please review, even if you don't have an account. **

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
